


Who Am I Kidding?

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poor Scott/Isaac/Jackson have to babysit, Possessive!Derek, Stiles is TOO Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a conversation (mostly Stiles doing the talking) in Stiles bedroom over something that happened earlier at school. Even though Stiles loves Derek's hickeys, he doesn't want him doing it in front of a group of dudes. Then again, his boyfriend is hot so who cares?  Short. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I Kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this just popped into my head this morning and refuses to leave me! So I wrote it down and decided to share because sharing is caring! Although don't tell that to Derek when it comes to Stiles!

“No, seriously…what the hell, dude?” Stiles stares, no, glares at Derek who looks bored out of his skull. They’re both in Stiles’s bedroom with Derek lying casually on the bed and Stiles pacing on the poor carpet. “Who waltzes into the boy’s locker room and decides to give their boyfriend a hickey in front of everyone? And then threatens them if they touch their boyfriend, they’re dead! Then let us not forget to mention about how poor Scott, Jackson, and Isaac have to babysit me because their alpha told them to! It was so embarrassing and granted a little bit hot because I kinda of like that possessive side of yours but _still_! You can’t do that, Derek! Tell Scott, Jackson, and especially Isaac they don’t have to keep an eye out for me. I mean I know I’m awesome and the idea of having three bodyguards sounds super cool but-but, are you even listening to me!”

“Why didn’t you tell me someone was giving you a hard time for being gay?” Derek’s tone is calm but Stiles knows better. Oh, he knows his boyfriend is just royally pissed off right now.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles flops onto his bed, giving his carpet a break. “First off, I’m not gay. It just so happens I’m dating a dude. But in my defense, you’re fucking hot and look damn good in black shirts. I don’t go gaga over guys. I mean when I’m in the locker room filled with naked, half-naked guys, I don’t go crazy with lust or something. It’s just you so when the guy was telling me all this stuff, I didn’t care. I just brushed it off my shoulders. Besides Scott, Isaac, and surprising Jackson ‘talked’ to him about his behavior towards me and he stopped. It was just a two day thing or something. I didn’t see the big deal. I mean if he tried to actually kick my ass, oh hell yeah, I’m speed dialing number seven on my phone and calling your ass to come defend my ass. If you’re screwing my ass, you better damn protect it too! But this dude…I actually think he’s in the closet and is scared to come out.”

“That still doesn’t excuse him for what he did.”

“He didn’t do anything to me. It was all talk and a bunch of nonsense. Maybe it was his way of pulling my piggytails or something? Either way everything is settled now and the majority of school is aware of how ridiculously hot my boyfriend looks. Plus how overly protective he is. By the way remember to tell Scott, Isaac, and Jackson to quit their stalking ways. I only enjoy your stalking ways.”

“I’ll think about it. However, I only told Jackson and Isaac to keep an eye out for you. Scott does it because you’re his best friend” Derek decides to take off his shirt and throw it onto the floor. Then with one hand, he gestures for Stiles to come to him.

“I think Isaac takes it more seriously than Jackson does. Naturally, it’s the youngest one who likes to cling to their mother’s apron. Isaac is like a huge puppy who likes to follow me around. It’s adorable” Stiles starts to crawl his way towards his big, bad wolf. As he looks/drools at Derek’s face and shirtless chest, Stiles can’t help but think how turn on he is in this moment. “Who am I kidding? I take it up the ass, of course I’m gay” he strangles Derek’s hips and something inside his stomach tightens as Derek’s big hands hold his thighs in a possessive matter. Brushing light kisses over the older man’s face, he whispers “But I’m only totally gay for you. Like I ride unicorns and I throw up rainbows just for you.” Stiles feels Derek’s smile against his cheek, granted it’s a small smile but it’s a smile nonetheless. Score one for Stiles!

“I just want to make sure they know who you belong to” he sniffs and rubs his face into the younger one’s neck who hums with approval. “I can’t have someone taking what’s mine and mine alone. I don’t share.”

“Want to pee down my leg as well? Or maybe I should get ‘DEREK’S’ tattoo on my forehead? Would you like that, Derek?”

“Don’t tempt me” Derek growls low in his throat and the sound just turns Stiles on more. However, the half seriousness of Derek’s words causes Stiles to blink.

He openly stares at Derek and feels compelled to ask “You’re talking about the tattoo part, right? Not the peeing down my leg because eww dude that’s disgusting so, please don’t do it. I happen to love my legs and I don’t mind if you want to hump them because their damn sexy legs but still. No peeing or I’m going to have to get you trained and I don’t want the lady behind the counter giving me weird looks. Actually, she’s probably going to get all excited at the chance of training you… You know what? I’m not getting you trained so do me a favor and behave yourself. Seriously, behave yourself.”  

Taking off the younger male’s shirt so it can join his shirt, Derek moves his lips over the hickey he made earlier. Licking and sucking over the deep red patch of skin, he purrs “Good luck with that, Stiles.”

Moaning over Derek’s lips on his skin and then sighing at Derek’s words, Stiles mumbles “You should count your damn lucky stars you’re hot and have access to all this.”

 “I’ll count them later but right now, I want you” growling as he flips them backwards so Derek is on top of Stiles.

“Oh, maybe if I’ll help you coun-”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, okay! Shutting up for sexy times now.”


End file.
